¿Y si imitamos?
by jva98
Summary: Eric Cartman y Kyle se encuentran esperando a sus amigos en el parque municipal, es entonces cuando Cartman tiene una genial idea,pero ¿Qué propositos se esconden tras sus supuestos planes iniciales? Kyle tendrá que descubrirlo, sin más opción que seguir sus juegos. Yaoi/Kyman


**_¿Y si imitamos?_**

 ** _Este fic participa en el 4to reto La Ruleta Rusa de la Muerte. Del Foro "Café SP Hispano, unite"_**

 ** _La imagen de portada no es mia, es de una artista en devianrt llamada: Ladylaguna_**

 ** _Advertencia, no advertencia.-Yaoi, disfruten._**

* * *

 _-Bésame.-dijo Kaworu acercándose a su amado y tomándolo de la mano._

 _-No, tu a mi.-dijo apasionadamente Shinji mientras veía como el contrario le dedicaba una mirada calmada y deseosa, además de una cálida sonrisa-No seas duro…-fue lo único capaz de decir Shinji cuando finalmente lo beso y (Nota de autor.-Awwww WuW Adoro esta parte, asdadsadasda, ya, ya, las dejo para que sigan).-Pero Misato podría descubrirnos aquí.-le dijo Shinji, a lo que Koworu de cierta manera emocionado por que aquello pasase._

 _-Ella no volverá.-dijo el ángel de Shinji._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?-aun besándose el niño pudo hablar apenas moviendo los labios._

 _-Sé más cosas que los Liliths.-dijo Koworu emocionándose y acariciando más fuertemente el cabello de su amado._

 _Ambos se acostaron y denudaron en…_

-¿Pero qué mierda?-preguntó Kyle con los ojos abiertos y bastante incomodó mientras se alejaba del celular de Cartman-¿Qué rayos leías?-le dijo el chico ya algo enfadado a su amigo.

-Te dije que no te gustaría.-le restregó Cartman girando los ojos molesto.

-Sabía que desde que te juntaste con esas yaoistas algo raro te pasaba, pero nunca pensé que tanta mierda tuvieras en la cabeza.-decía Kyle riendo por aquel escrito.

Estaban ambos sentados en el parque municipal, esperando a que Stan y Kenny se dignaran a llegar y pudieran iniciar un partido que tenían pendiente. Pero sus amigos no aparecían por ningún lado, eso incomodó a Kyle, pues un silencio incomodo se desarrolló entre ambos.

-¿Seguro que les avisaste?-preguntó Kyle, pues este no había podido hacerlo ya que su celular se quedó sin batería misteriosamente en la escuela.

-¿Estas dudando de mí, judío estúpido?-le preguntó Cartman enojado, pasaron otro minuto en silencio-Entonces, ¿No te gusto el yaoi?-le dijo Eric dándole varios codazos.

-Para nada.-fue la respuesta de Kyle sospechando por donde iban los tiros de Cartman-¿Es esto otra de tus estúpidas bromas?-dijo con un dedo acusador al gordo.

La situación de Kyle era que hacía un par de meses, poco después de que los valientes de Tweek y Craig, revelaran sobre su latente amor, habían logrado abrir los ojos de la población. Al grado que incluso Sheyla, sí, su madre, aceptara abiertamente a los gays como personas, cosa que en el pasado hubiera sido imposible de prever.

Aunque claro, fue fácil para Sheyla cuando eran dos niños desconocidos para ella como lo eran Craig y Tweek. Pero cuando se trató de su único hijo de sangre, la cosa se puso incomoda.

El pelirrojo aun recordaba cómo, cuando decidió revelarlo todo, a su madre casi le da un paro cardiaco…Literalmente, su presión subió demasiado desde entonces. Su padre y hermano no fueron tan melodramáticos, y aceptaron, aunque con cierto peso, las preferencias de Kyle. Cosa que Sheyla no hizo.

Su mama se negaba a que su hijito fuera gay, primero cayó en negación y negligencia, castigando al pequeño Kyle por decir la verdad. Poco después recurrió a la persuasión, trayendo un rabino a su hogar que le dijo a Kyle sobre los peligros de la homosexualidad como un delito a la humanidad. El chico sin embargo dijo que él había nacido así y se negó cuando su madre trato de llevarlo a la fuerza a un salón de stripers, casi obliga a una chica para que le diera una mamada al niño, hasta que escoltaron a ambos a la salida (Con Sheyla ocuparon dos guardias para arrastrarla).

A pesar de todo, Kyle nunca cambió de postura, y sus gustos permanecieron iguales, pese a que su madre intentó hasta lo imposible para que él dijera si quiera le gustaba una chica. Pero supo que debía parar cuando entre varios padres de familia se reunieron en una plática en el centro comunitario, tanto para mostrar apoyo por la decisión de Kyle, el cual se negó a asistir (aunque termino siendo arrastrado), así como para hacer entrar en razón a Sheyla y para concientizar al resto de los niños sobre que ser gay no estaba mal. Cosa que los padres lograron.

La fiesta terminó con las niñas japonesas haciendo retratos de Kyle yaoisticos besándose con todos los niños de la escuela, desde Stan, Butters, Kenny, hasta del sucio de DougPoo, parecía que aquella revelación las había motivado con sus trabajos sucios, e incrementado sus ganas de dibujos de él desnudo.

Por otro lado, el de Kyle, antes del desastre de la plática, sus amigos habían sido un poco más abiertos respecto a sus gustos:

-¿Te gustan los hombres?-dijo Stan con los ojos abiertos, estaban los dos solos pues Kenny había desaparecido misteriosamente después de que los tres se salvaran de un auto que casi los arrolla.

-Así es.-cuando Kyle afirmó Stan negó.

-Oh cielos, toda mi vida ha sido una mentira…-dijo ya dándose un golpe en la cabeza y tomando de su "termo" especial que siempre cargaba con "jugo" de manzana, con un olor similar al alcohol.

-Oye, entenderé si te toma tiempo aceptarlo.-le dijo Kyle dándole unas palmadas en el hombro comprensivo.

-Y…¿No te gusto?-preguntó incomodó Stan pensando que aquella revelación se debía a que probablemente Kyle…Tuvo la necesidad de agregar-Porque yo tengo novia y…

-¿Qué?-sin embargo Kyle estaba tan sorprendido como Stan-¡Claro que no!-le dijo ya riendo y dándole un golpe con el puño en el antebrazo-Sigo siendo tu amigo.-le trató de tranquilizar.

-Entonces, ¿Solo amigos?-preguntó Stan tranquilizándose-Oh, ¿No te estoy friendzoneando?-ya dijo bromeando ganándose un pelmazo por Kyle junto a una risa tonta entre ambos.

Ese mismo día le contó sobre aquello a Kenny y Butters, realmente con ellos no hubo mayor problema, pero todo lo malo nació cuando llego el momento de contárselo a Cartman. Era como darle un manojo de dinamita a un pirómano compulsivo.

-Jajajajaja…-reía el gordo mientras Kyle trataba de no ponerse rojo de la vergüenza-Siempre sabía que eras un marica de primera…-continuó hablando mientras reía gratuitamente.

El bullying que se ganó por parte de Cartman lo acompaño con el pasar de los meses, sin que le importara. Aunque después de un tiempo, su gordo amigo se aburrió de los chiste (eso y que se ganaba unos buenos castigos y golpizas del director Pc).

Volviendo al presente, habían quedado para jugar un partido en el parque cerca a sus casas, al final decidieron entre él y Cartman a cambiar el lugar al parque municipal por que tenía más espacio. Y como Kyle había sido el primero en llegar, además como seguía sin energía en su celular, tuvo que dejar que Cartman le avisara al resto sobre donde debían de estar.

Sin embargo, Kyle consideraba que era mucha coincidencia que sus dos amigos no estuvieran en el lugar y el gordo le mostrara una historia homosexual.

-Oh vamos judío, me ofende, pensé que te gustaban estas cosas gays.-dijo Cartman rodando los ojos decepcionado.

-Eso ni siquiera es…-trataba de decir Kyle-Ni siquiera es… Atractivo.-terminó hablando-Cualquiera puede decir esas tonterías y seguirían siendo tonterías.-criticó Kyle.

-Así que cualquiera…-pensó Cartman durante un segundo-¿Y porque no tú?-preguntó triunfal con malicia.

-No gracias, no me quiero denigrar…-dijo Kyle sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Por favor…-pidió Cartman, pero al ver que no lo convencía se dispuso a activar el plan "B"-Te apuesto diez dólares a que yo te gano imitando esto.-dijo Cartman conociendo las costumbres judías y sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

-Matanga dijo la changa.-exclamó Kyle sin medir sus actos-¡Demonios!-una vez tenía el dinero frente a él supo que Eric lo manipuló para aceptarlo-Pff…Sera sencillo.-se dijo a si mismo-Y más te vale no estar grabando esta mierda.-le advirtió Kyle a lo que Eric guardó su celular.

-Las reglas son sencillas, el primero que pare de interpretar a su personaje, pierde y el otro le pagara diez dólares.-impuso las reglas Eric con toda facilidad.

-Trato.-dijo Kyle cerrando la apuesta.

-¿Entonces quien serás del fic, pelirrojo?-le preguntó con malicia-¿El poderoso ángel Kaworu Nagisa?-preguntó Cartman-¿O acaso el pobre e inocente humano Shinji Ikari?

Cartman hablaba de los personajes que aparecían en el fanfic que Eric le había mostrado sobre un anime que fue popular casi veinte años atrás, pero que seguía siendo masivamente popular. Sin embargo, Kyle no había visto más que unos cuantos capítulos, de hecho se preguntaba quién diablos era "Kowolu"…Pero prefería que Eric no se enterara de su ignorancia.

-Ninguno, prefiero ser tu.-dijo Kyle objetando y disfrutando del momento-Seré el uke.

Después de todo, Kyle sabía un poco de lo que trataban estas cosas, se trataban de parejas gays las cuales siempre había un Uke, ósea, el muerde almohadas y el seme, que proviene de semental, con la función de follar todo lo que se mueva. O algo por el estilo era lo que Kyle creía.

-¡¿Qué?!-eso molestó a Cartman-¡Yo no soy ningún jodido uke, judío de mierda!

-Y tu serás… ¡Butters!-dijo Kyle dándole más dificultad al reto.

-¿Yo con el marica de Butters?-preguntó Cartman asqueado-Eres malito.-dijo imitando la forma de hablar de Butters y aceptando a recrear la escena bajo los términos de Kyle.

-Inicie usted.-le pidió Kyle tomando su posición cercana a Cartman-Vamos, los diez dólares más fáciles de mi vida.-dijo confiado.

-Bésame Eric.-dijo Cartman bastante serio y firme mientras se acercaba a Kyle a pasos pequeños por ser rabicorto, tomando de la muñeca a su amigo, pero con la mirada apenada, demasiado parecida a la que solía poner Butters.

-No, tu a mi Butters.-decía Kyle tratando de no desatornillarse de risa en el acto, se sorprendía como Cartman no se mostraba incomodo-No seas duro.-le costó decir para continuar en el papel de Eric y prosiguió-Aunque…Mi madre, nos podría descubrir.-fingió miedo, como si Cartman tuviera miedo que su madre lo encontrara así en su casa.

-Ella no volverá.-dijo Cartman/Butters aun sujetando a Kyle, era cómico porque justamente Liane había traído a Eric en el auto.

Ambos suspiraron sabiendo lo que tocaba, se miraron a los ojos, sabían que ninguno acusaría al contrario de aquel acto y se juntaron sus labios asqueados el uno del otro.

-¿Cofo o safesh?-preguntó Kyle tratando de hablar con los labios pegados a los de Cartman.

-Sé más cosas que tú judío…-dijo el chico acariciando el cabello de Kyle torpemente ya con los labios separados.

-¡JA!-gritó Kyle soltándose del abrazo de Cartman-Yo era tú, panzón, ¡Perdiste!-le extendió la mano para los billetes.

Eric suspiró decepcionado y saco de su bolsillo el dinero correspondiente, haciendo que Kyle sonriera enormemente y bailara algo así como "Te lo dije nah nah nah".

-Mierda, supongo que no puedo evitar decirte judío.-dijo Cartman tratando de quitarle merito a esa victoria.

Pero algo le había llamado la atención a Kyle, ¿Por qué Eric no se había molestado? ¿O intentado escabullirse para no pagar el dinero? Incluso parecía…Desilusionado.

-¿Culo gordo?-se acercó Kyle lentamente rascándose la nuca-¿Acaso tú…?-conectó los puntos.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando judío?!-gritó Eric molesto-Pff…Ya quisieras que…-pero no pudo seguir hablando, se había quedado sin palabras, finalmente suspiró nervioso, miro al piso y cerró los ojos preparado para lo que tenía que decir-No sé cómo…Pero un día, solo amanecí, te vi y…No sé, creo que me agradaste o algo así…-Eric comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras trataba de no mirar a Kyle.

-¿Tu…?-en cambio Kyle estaba casi en estado paralitico, no se movía ni un musculo fuera de los de su rostro-¿Qué?-su impacto era mortal.

-Oye, yo no pedí que tú me gustaras.-dijo Eric ya respirando normal y tomando valor-Pero así es, y…Tenía que comprobar si solo era una cosa momentánea por pasar tanto tiempo juntos o…-trataba de excusarse-Yo… ¡Ahh! ¡Te bese!-dijo asqueado tratando de volver a su anterior tono, aunque el miedo en su voz era evidente.

Kyle vio como Eric se enjuagaba un par de lágrimas, dedujo que con esas se iba todo el orgullo que este siempre presumía, así como también posiblemente la amistad/enemistad que tenían. Definitivamente ya no podría ver con los mismos ojos a Eric después de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo así tirado, Cartman podría ser la peor persona que jamás hubiera conocido, pero no merecía quedarse así tirado.

-Cartman, eres el ser más despreciable, egoísta, charlatán, imbécil, hipócrita, entre muchas otras cosas, que conozco.-le dijo Kyle seriamente-Y de alguna manera, terminaste siendo mi amigo.-le trató de animar Kyle-Y tal vez me gusten los hombres, pero…Tu…No…-trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no quería herir a Cartman (Tanto por ser su amigo, así como que sabía las consecuencias de hacerlo enojar)-Tu y yo no funcionaríamos.-le dijo suspirando nervioso.

-No esperaba más.-dijo Eric sujetándose sus rodillas en el suelo y mirando entre sus piernas triste.

Aquello rompió el corazón de Kyle, ver a Cartman así, después de haberse confesado y…No sabía porque, si tal vez por lastima, o porque en verdad debía haber un motivo por el cual seguía con él y no se había ido corriendo, sintió que no iba a perder nada si practicaba un poco…

-Oye, -Kyle suspiró-okey, podríamos intentarlo, pero…-levantó su dedo índice imponiéndose por un segundo, para ese punto Cartman se limpiaba las lagrimas de alegría-Tienes que dejar de lado tus intentos de asesinato.-le dijo Kyle previniendo cualquier cosa.

-Pensé que dirías algo de mis insultos.-dijo Cartman sorprendido.

-Tu sin insultos no eres tú panzón.-le contestó Kyle-Bueno Eric, me tienes, a ver cuanto tiempo duramos…Doy dos semanas.-dijo Kyle burlándose al instante.

-¡¿Solo dos semanas?!-gritó frenético Cartman-¿Dudas de mi rata judía?

-No dudo, estoy seguro que fallaras.-le dijo Kyle riendo, no se había dado cuenta que si ignoraba los insultos, Cartman podía ser agradable- Ahora veamos, ¿Cómo terminaba esa historia que me mostraste?-preguntó Kyle antes de darse cuenta de algo y abrir sus ojos-Y más importante, ¿A dónde enviaste a Stan y Kenny?

/Mientras tanto, en el Oscuro Olvido/

-¿Mpph hpphhp mhmhmhh hppph mhmh?-le reclamó Kenny a Stan.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que en el sótano de la clínica de abortos abandonada iba a haber un portal a R´lyeh?-le exigió saber Stan no quedándose corto.

-¡Mpph mhmh ppphmhmh!

-Sí, lo sé, no debí de creer en Cartman, ¿Feliz? Ahora, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-preguntó viendo el desolado paraje y como varios monstruos volaban cerca de ellos-Oh, ya después nos encargaremos de eso.-dijo Stan-Ven, vamos a buscar refugió.-le ordeno a Kenny liderándolo por aquel aterrador lugar.

 ** _Fin_**

 **Na.-Tranquilos, eventualmente Eric regresa a sus amigos a casa (¿) Supongo…**

 **En fin, la barra inerte de carbón deseaba yaoi, le entrego uno recién horneadito XD Sé que la verdad no es algo fuera de este mundo, pero mah, creo que quedo bien para lo que me toco (¿) No espero ganar, pero minimo espero haberles sacado alguna risa por esta…Cosa.**

 **Y sí, sé que fui muy dependiente de si conocen o no Evangelion, pero sinceramente era una referencia, ya que primero quería hacer el fic de Evangelion, hasta que dije: "Al carajo, South Park es más comodo". Si no han visto el anime, yo lo recomendaría, pero bah, fuera de eso, creo que no hay mucho más que pueda dar.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dejen review si asi lo desean, y pues, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
